legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Reyvard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legend of Heroes Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sora chara 04.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheUnseelieCourt (Talk) 22:16, March 25, 2012 Hey Reyvard, Not sure what you are doing, but I am trying to help by fixing any grammar or spelling errors right now on the Phantasma. However, when I do is reverts back to the way you had it and I'm losing a lot of information. I need to try to keep this Wikia so it is easy to read for everyone which is why I need to edit and rewrite a lot of your writing. You have a lot of great knowledge of this game and I appreciate very much what you are doing but please be careful when editing an article. If it deletes all my work, it is going to make it a lot harder for me to edit. No problem, I understand. I just kept noticing disappearing sections and text and it's because we were both working on it at the same time I guess. I am done with that article for now so if you need to add extra stuff, go ahead and do so. :) Thanks ! the Phantasma section is nearly over , I'll just add a last words for the Caslte of Phantsma and we will be done with it gladefully :) Hi Reyvard. Yeah, sometimes Wikia works really screwy. Actually, it did delete everything but then I remembered to copy and paste in case anything happened so we got kind of lucky. I was able to paste all the information back in the way you had it and I fixed up the tables so they all aligned like they were supposed to. So, I saved you a lot of work including myself and nothing went to waste, fortunately. Hopefully, I get more in the habit of copying and pasting when editing in case this happens again. -- TheUnseelieCourt 21:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hey ! Thanks a lot guy indeed I didn't spent my afternoon in nothing finally ;) well like you know how do these boards can you create one for the S-craft and I will add all the S-craft attacks and infos or it isn't necessary ? Its fine man, don't sweat it :). If you want to know how to correctly merge the cells for the character, my trick is to rightclick the top cell and click on "merge down". After that, I right click on the new combined cell to click on cell's property. Then I take out word wrap. Pretty simple. Keep up the good work of putting up all that info since I myself never played SC or the 3rd. Thanks for the trick man ! I'll keep up writing on this wikia ;) I hope you will play to the other kiseki games soon ! Hi Reyvard, Just to let you know, I had to do some major editing. A lot of things became very disorganized and I had to delete some stuff, especially the "Craft" stuff that you recently added. We'd ask that when you edit a page, please make sure to check that everything is organized and that the tables match up (i.e. they are the same blue color, for instance) and that everything is aligned properly. This will help me in the future since I won't have a lot of time on my hands to edit pages and I'd like all the pages and articles to look organized. If need be, you can refer to the Manual of Style if you need help on how the pages should be organized or look. -- TheUnseelieCourt 21:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks a lot for colors I didn't knew that it required codes but was it necessary to delete the tables of crafts and S-crafts ? well I will do the tables with the right colors Hey Reyvard, What I usually do is check the source code on the page. When you edit a page, click the 'Source' tab. You can copy and paste it and then fill in the appropriate areas. Also, make sure to put in the proper number for the "rowspan". An easy way to do this is if the character has two powers, change the rowspan to "2". It takes a little work but it's easy to figure it out. The last guy I assigned as administrator back a year or two ago put in templates, but I'm not exactly sure what he did (or for that matter, I don't even remember assigning him as admin which is odd). -- TheUnseelieCourt 21:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC) thanks I'll message you if I find another problem . You did the other legend of heroes wikia ?